Russia
Russia (Russian: Росси́я,Rossiya), officially the 'Russian Federation of Egoists '(Российская Федерация Эгоис'тов) is a transcontinental sovereign country located in Eastern Europe and Northern Asia. At 17,125,200 square kilometres (6,612,100 sq mi), Russia is the World's largest country, and 10th most populous with 148,343,344 people. About 77% of the population live in the western, European part of the country. Russia's capital, Moscow, is one of the largest cities in the world and the second largest city in Europe; other major cities include Saint Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Yekaterinburg and Nizhny Novgorod. Extending across the entirety of Northern Asia and much of Eastern Europe, Russia spans eleven time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. The East Slavs emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium. Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde in the 13th century.The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities and achieved independence from the Golden Horde. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland on the west to Alaska on the east. Following the Russian Revolution, the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic became the largest and leading constituent of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, the world's first constitutionally socialist state.The Soviet Union played a decisive role in the Allied victory in World War II, and emerged as a recognized superpower and rival to the United States during the Cold War. The Soviet era saw some of the most significant technological achievements of the 20th century, including the world's first human-made satellite and the launching of the first humans in space. By the end of 1990, the Soviet Union had the world's second largest economy, largest standing military in the world and the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, twelve independent republics emerged from the USSR, among them, Russia. After the Soviet Union collapsed, Russia went on to be lead by Dmitry Medvedev and Vladimir Putin, two presidents with high approval rates. When Vladimir Putin retired from the president role in 2024, a new president, Vladimir Rasputin, was elected into power. The ineffective presidency of Vladimir Rasputin lead to nation-wide instability. The president of the Central African-Chadian Union of Egoists, Max Stirner, noticed this and called on Purificación Carpinteyro, a former Mexican politician to take over this country. In 2039, the Russian coup d'etat of 2039 was realized by her, and she took over the country to establish an ego-anarchist dictatorship. Being the longest country on Earth, Russia holds a large amount of influence through its neighbors. It is a member of the Egoist Internationale, and its leader, Carpinteyro, represents it in the Supreme Global Earthist Conflict. Recently, Russia has been criticized for the Carpinteyro presidency, which has passed multiple questionable laws such as forcing every child to watch The Matrix, a movie that Carpinteyro is obsessed with, to the point of even creating Matrix-themed government funded structures, such as the Matrix Center (formerly known as Red Square). Category:Countries Category:Egoist countries Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Countries in Asia Category:Countries in Europe Category:Russia